Sleepover At The Pickles
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: Jake has another sleepover, this time at Tommy's house. What adventures await him this time, find out.


Sleepover At the Pickles.

A/N: Probably the last of my sleepover stories. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats, only Jake, my OC.

Jake Stuart grinned as his mom Karan helped to get him ready. He was having another sleepover later that night, this time, with Tommy and Dil. Karan had worked things out with Didi that morning. Jake made sure he had everything in his overnight bag, and soon, they were on their way.

Karan later arrived at the Pickles house. Didi was there to greet them when Karan knocked on the door. Jake smiled, shaking the redhead's hand. "Pleasure, ma'am.", He told her in his heavy Virginia accent. Didi grinned back at the blind 7 year old. "It's nice to meet you again, Jake." "Thank you kindly.", He told her. Karan had Jake promise her he'd let her know if there was anything he'd need before she left. Didi then guided him to the living room, after helping him finding a place to store his things.

He found Dil and Tommy playing in the playpen. Both boys were happy to see him. Despite being totally blind, Jake had been able to become a close friendto all of the Rugrats, eversence he'd met them at age 6, some time after his family had moved to California. That had been a whole year ago now. Jake was now 7 years old, Tommy and most of the others 2, Dil , and Chuckie 4. Tommy shook Jake's outstretched left hand.

"This is gonna be great.", He told him. "Yep, best sleepover ever.", Jake told him.

All 3 laughed at that, being sure no sleepover could outdo another.

They played with various Reptar toys until it was dinner time, where they had two surprise guests. Lou and Lulu had dropped by for dinner. Both had heard about Jake, and were eager to meet him. Jake bonded with the elderly adults almost from the start, Lou in particular, due to Jake's grandfather mentioning a colonel in his unit during World War 2 named Lou Pickles.

"I'm sure that fella was you.", He told Lou. Lou couldn't help but grin. "He was right.", He told him.

Jake, who was a fan of studying history, was impressed with Lou, even if others found his stories boring. Later, when they ahd to leave, Jake offered to show them the door.

"Oh, you don't have to do that.", Lulu told him. In the end, Jake won her over however, Lou joking that it had taken him 15 steps to reach the door.

Jake later offered to help the boys get ready for bed, which Didi accepted. He took care of Tommy as she had Dil, who, had gotten over his fear of baths. Tommy later relaxed as Jake got him into a fresh diaper and into pajamas, telling him the story of how he'd put Phil's diaper on backwards by accident.

"You did?", Tommy asked, and couldn't help giggling. "Yeah.", Jake admitted. "It was kinda funny.", He laughed.

Soon, after his shower, Jake was ready for bed himself, and had gotten into his sleepingbag in Tommy's room.

"Well, Didi, I'll see you tomorrow.", He told her.

"Good night."

It seemed like several hours later, when something woke Jake. He glanced at his Reptar watch. 'Who the sam heck would be up at 3 in the morning?, he wondered. He was normally a heavy sleeper, and, could even sleep through most thunder storms. Thunder hadn't woken him, but, something being knocked over, and breaking, had.

"Tommy?", He called.

"Huh? What?"

"Kiddo, I think there's someone in the house. Heard something break."

Tommy was able to wake up Dil.

"It's night time.", Dil managed to mumble, still somewhat asleep.

"Yeah, but Jake thinks he heard somebody in the house.

"Oh, no.", Dil managed, now more awake.

"C'mon.", Jake told them.

"Maybe he's an alium.", Dil commented.

Jake fought down a laugh.

"It's fine, he aint' no robot and he ain't no alien. He's just sleep walking."

"What's that?", Dil asked.

"It's when grown ups do silly things in their sleep."

"Like walk?"

"Yep, and they do other tings to some times. I saw this guy on TV eat things in his sleep."

"Wow, I'd like to eat in my sleep.", Dil told them, as they watched Stu pour what he thought were cooking tings, but were actually deoderant and laundry detergent on the floor, causing the 3 to cough, getting Stu's attention.

"Huh? Kids?"

"You were sleep walking, Stu.", Jake told him.

"Oh, no.", Stu said, noticing the damage.

"I'll help clean it up for ya.", Jake offered.

Didi then entered and saw the mess.

"What happened?"

"I happened.", Stu explained.

"Oh no.", She said, realizing what he meant.

Didi soon got Dil and Tommy back to bed as Jake and Stu cleaned up the mess Stu had made, being careful not to step on any broken glass.

Later that morning, Jake had breakfast. To Did's surprise, he not only asked for some Reptar Cereal, but a fried egg and some decaf coffee.

"Coffee?"

"Blame Betty.", He told her.

Didi laughed.

"I'm serious.", He told her.

Tommy and Dil were impressed with how Jake ate and drank.

Soon, Karan arrived to pick Jake up, who had his things packed up.

"Well, how was it?", she asked.

"Great, accept for Mr. Pickles sleep walking.

"He did?"

"Yeah. It's funny actually, trust me.", He told her, telling her what had happened as they left.

Tommy grinned.

"Wow, we sure had fun last night.", Dil told him.

"We sure did. I think Jake is gonna be our friend for a long time.", Tommy told him, giggling.


End file.
